1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to a transistor, and a resistance variable memory device including the same, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of mobile and digital information communication and consumer-electronic industry, studies on existing electronic charge controlled-devices are expected to encounter the limitation. Thus, new functional memory devices of new concept other than the existing electronic charge devices need to be developed. In particular, next-generation memory devices with large capacity, ultra-high speed, and ultra-low power are in demand.
Currently, resistive memory devices using a resistance device as a memory medium have been suggested as the next-generation memory devices, and some of the examples are phase-change random access memories (PCRAM5), resistance RAMS (ReRAMs), and magentoresistive RAMs (MRAMs).
The resistive memory devices may be basically configured of a switching device and a resistance device and store data “0” or “1” according to a state of the resistance device.
Even in the resistive memory devices, the first priority is to improve an integration density and to integrate most memory cells in a narrow area.
To meet these demands, the resistive memory devices have also adopted three-dimensional (3D) vertical transistor structures.
However, even in the 3D vertical transistors, thin gate insulating layers may be required. Thus, when a high voltage is supplied to a gate, a high electric field is applied to a lightly doped drain (LDD) region and gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) may be caused.